thewirefandomcom-20200214-history
Brother Mouzone
Brother Mouzone is an enforcer from New York who was hired by Avon Barksdale. 'Season 2' Avon Barksdale hired him to protect the weakened Barksdale operation from Proposition Joe's dealers, who were working the Barksdale towers as part of a secret agreement between Stringer Bell and Proposition Joe. On Brother Mouzone's arrival, he made a brief and comically polite request to Proposition Joe's nephew and head of his tower operations, Cheese, that he must stop dealing in the towers. After a few words of amused toleration, Cheese jocularly insults Brother Mouzone, who responds with a calm but more threatening manner. Cheese then attempts to attack him but Brother Mouzone draws his gun to abruptly shoot Cheese in the shoulder at close range with a shell filled with rat shot (rat-shot encased in plastic)—a very painful but not lethal piece of ammunition. He then told Cheese that the next bullet in the gun was a copper jacketed hollow point bullet, a most definitely lethal shot. Cheese, intimidated, leaves alongside his fellow dealers. Bodie, impressed, remarked of Mouzone's power to keep Proposition Joe's men at bay while merely reading his magazines, "That's real muscle." While Brother Mouzone quickly achieved Avon's goal of keeping the towers his and his alone, it brought a halt to Stringer Bell and Prop Joe's covert plan to divide the business there between their organizations. Prop Joe, aware and fearful of Brother Mouzone's reputation, could see no way to restore it, saying of Mouzone that he had more deaths to his name "than a Chinese cemetery." Stringer, however, believed Omar Little to be more than Mouzone's equal, and that Omar would take him on as a target if he believed Mouzone was responsible for the brutal murder of his boyfriend Brandon. Stringer was right, and not long after planting the lie in Omar's mind, Omar confronted Mouzone and shot him in the abdomen, severely wounding him. However, Brother Mouzone's calm in the face of death made Omar realize that Stringer manipulated him and called an ambulance for Brother Mouzone himself. Visiting Brother Mouzone in the hospital and unaware that Omar had discovered the truth, which in turn caused the Brother to realize Stringer had set him up, Stringer was unprepared for the Brother's announcement that their agreement was "absolved", and that he would be returning to New York. 'Season 3' Mouzone returned to Baltimore to search for Omar. He located Omar's current boyfriend Dante at a local gay club with advice from Vinson. Mouzone and Lamar beats Dante until he revealed Omar's whereabouts. After he tracked Omar down he suggested that they team up to kill Stringer Bell. Brother Mouzone then confronted Avon Barksdale with the true facts of his shooting, and demanded he give Stringer up or face the loss of his reputation with his suppliers, effectively threatening Avon with the collapse of the Barksdale organization itself. Avon gave Mouzone a time and a place to find Stringer, realizing it was the only way to satisfy Mouzone's vengeance and save his business. Omar and Mouzone planned an ambush and killed Stringer together—ironically, they shoot him in a building he is developing as part of his legal businesses. Before returning to New York, Mouzone released Dante and gave Omar his weapon to dispose of. 'Personality and Traits' He is always seen wearing a suit and bow tie, and is referred to as being a member of the Nation of Islam. Brother Mouzone is fearless, intelligent, and daring. He has a calm demeanour, not showing any expressions of anger. Mouzone is a voracious reader, particularly monthly magazines. His reading runs the gamut of political and high-end opinion magazines, including some that Nation of Islam members wouldn't normally read, such as The Nation, which has a socially liberal slant. He's particularly irritated when Lamar forgets to buy Harper's. He also scolds Lamar for continually forgetting at least one of the magazines he reads each month. Brother Mouzone is probably a Muslim by religion as when being shot by Omar ,he says he's making peace with his God while reciting some verses Possibly from the Quran. 'Season 2' 'Season 3' Category:Characters Category:Barksdale organization Category:Omar's crew Category:Article stubs Category:Hitman Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters